After School
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris is running late while trying to pick Courtney up after school. He becomes even later when he stops for coffee and gets stuck in traffic. Courtney's not going to like this...


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 3:26pm and that meant that Chris was exactly 26 minutes late. He was slamming the horn in his car trying to get the other cars to move. He would have been a few cars up from where he currently was if he didn't stop for an iced coffee along the way, but he wanted that coffee and he wasn't going to push his needs aside to make it in a line.

The lady in front of him was pissing him off, she got out of her car and opened the door in the back for her kids to get in. Why would she get out of the car to let some kid in? If they're in school age then they should know how to open the door. Now this child was showing the woman a glittery picture and the mother started talking to the kid.

"Seriously?!" Chris yelled out the window. "Get in the damn car and move your fat ass off the road! Some of us have things to do!"

"Excuse me?!" The woman yelled. "Don't curse in front of my child! This is the elementary school!"

"Yeah? Well I'm trying to go to the damn High School next door!" Chris yelled. "To get there I need to stay on this road! I can't move forward on this road because your blocking the damn road! I would run you and your kid over but I don't have time to sit around and wait for the cops."

"Aren't you Chris Mclean?" The woman asked him with an annoyed sigh. "You don't even have kids."

"What's your point?" Chris sighed. "Does that mean that I'm not allowed to go to the fucking High School?! Get in the car and move it before I move it for you!"

"Okay, Okay!" The woman yelled. "You don't need to be such an asshole! The High School left out at 3 O' clock!"

"That's exactly why I need to be an asshole!" Chris yelled as he pulled his phone out. "I'm now 43 minutes late because of YOU!"

"Listen, there are other cars in the way too!" The woman huffed as she hurried her kid in the car and got in the driver's side before flipping Chris off. There were still cars getting kids and Chris just started yelling at them and slamming the horn. He was getting texts and he sighed, this wasn't going to be a fun day. He already knew these messages would just be annoying and full of curses. Chris figured if he just went way above the speed limit he could easily get there in like 2 minutes as long as these stupid kids just got in the car and shut the hell up!

* * *

Finally Chris made it to the High School to see a bunch of weird kids outside sitting in the grass wearing French hats and sitting in a circle listening to some strange music. Chris saw Courtney standing by them while leaning against a tree and playing with her phone. Once she saw the car she walked over to it and opened the door and slammed it shut while glaring at Chris.

"You were 52 minutes late." Courtney glared. "Do you know what happens when school gets out at 3pm? The French club sits outside in a circle wearing stupid hats while they play music and draw bad pictures with chalk on the sidewalk!"

"I see you joined them." Chris smirked as he sipped his coffee. "You want some?"

"With how late you were you should have gotten me my own." Courtney sighed. "I guess this will have to do."

"C'mon Court." Chris gave her a dirty look. "I tried to make it on time. There was some bitch who wouldn't get out of the way."

"That's your excuse to leave me with those French losers?" Courtney looked out the window as she sipped on Chris's coffee.

"Why are you acting like a pissed off spoiled brat?" Chris asked her. "If you're going to act like that I'm just going to turn on the radio and drop you off at your parents house."

"You were supposed to pick me up when school left out." Courtney sighed. "I told everyone that the host of Total Drama was coming to pick me up after school and they all waited and waited and then you didn't show up on time and I looked like a liar!"

"Aw, that's cute Courtney." Chris smirked as they pulled out of the school parking lot. "You wanted your little friends to see you with your boyfriend."

"I never told them you were my boyfriend." Courtney told him. "I don't even know if you're my boyfriend. We never actually talked about this. What am I to you?"

"Well considering that I pick you up from school and bring you iced coffee and you do your homework at my house and we make out almost every night at my house I would say that you're definitely my girlfriend." Chris stopped at the red light and leaned in and kissed Courtney.

"Stop it..." Courtney blushed. "I hate when you do this. You make me so mad sometimes and then somehow at the end of the day I manage to sit with you on the couch watching movies. I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither." Chris laughed. "I never thought that one day I'd be picking my bitchy girlfriend up from high school."

"I never thought that I would have someone who is almost my father's age picking me up from High School." Courtney smirked. "Speaking of that, you can't just call my schools office and pick me up in the middle of a test because you want me to come to your place and watch movies."

"You know you loved it." Chris laughed. "And you know you love me."

"Sometimes." Courtney blushed. "I only love you sometimes, like when you're on time to pick me up..."

"Not this again." Chris sighed. "When will you drop it?!"

"When my boyfriend stops and gets me a coffee on the way home." Courtney told him and Chris was more than happy to get it for her.

* * *

**I don't really have a note for this, I just missed Chrisney and I hate Larry the plant and everyone will know why when the new episode airs. I hate that stupid plant...Mutated plant has babies with Chris. =( **


End file.
